clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Rockhopper/Gallery
Gallery Rockhopper's In-game Avatar Rockhopper sprites.png Rockhopper with Yarr In-Game.png|Rockhopper with Yarr Fair Rockhopper With Yarr In-game.png|Rockhopper during The Fair in-game with Yarr Tropical RH With Yarr In-game.png|Tropical Rockhopper with Yarr Xmas RH With Yarr In-game.png|Holiday Rockhopper with Yarr nuevo RJ.png|Rockhopper's new style Rockhopper's Player Card Rockhopper card.png|Rockhopper's oldest player card (2006-2010). rockhopper-player-card-club.png|Rockhopper's oldest player card with Yarr (2006-2010). Rockhoppersolo.png|Rockhopper's old player card (2011-2012). Rockhopper1.6.PNG|Rockhopper's old player card with Yarr (2011-2012). Rhtransparentbgplayer.png|Rockhopper's new player card with Yarr (2013-present). REAL PIC!.PNG|A strange glitch that happened at The Fair 2010. Rockhopper_Playercard (Fruit).png|Rockhopper's Player Card during the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. Screen shot 2012-12-22 at 2.06.51 PM.png|His Holiday Party 2012 player card RHIgloo1.PNG|A bug during the Holiday Party 2012 that lets you enter Rockhopper's igloo. Rockhopper on Buddy list Screenshot 84.png|On the Buddy list. Screenshot 118.png|A buddy notification that shows him online. Rockhopper while Offline.png|Rockhopper while Offline character_1_88.png character_1_88Off.png Rockhopper Backgrounds rh2008.PNG|Rockhopper's first background. rh2009.PNG|Rockhopper's second background. rh2011.PNG|Rockhopper's third background. rh2010.PNG|Rockhopper's fourth background Rockhopperertetet.PNG|Rockhopper Background pick-ups. Old.jpg|Rockhopper's first background, before it changed. Apr2011.png|Rockhopper's third background. NewRockhopperBGBackgroundandStuff.png|Another one of Rockhopper's backgrounds. Rockhopper new background.png|Rockhopper's fruit background Rh-background-cfc-2012.png|Rockhopper's donate coins backround Rockhopper Signature Rockhopper sig.png|Rockhopper's signature. RockhopperOld Signature.png|Rockhopper`s Old Signature Before CPIP Compared to Sensei RockSei.PNG|A Comparison of Rockhopper's Sprite to Sensei's in-game Sprite. Rockhopper Spotted Rockhopperspotted.jpg|Rockhopper at Adventure Party 2009. Yarr Rockhopper.png|Rockhopper at the Holiday Party 2009. Screen shot 2011-04-22 at 3.20.52 PM.png|Rockhopper at Earth Day 2011. Rockhopper9.PNG|Rockhopper spotted at the Island Adventure Party 2011. Rockhopper1.14.PNG|Rockhopper spotted at The Fair 2011. Screen shot 2011-12-15 at 7.29.30 PM.png|Rockhopper spotted at Holiday Party 2011. Screen shot 2011-12-15 at 7.26.19 PM.png|Rockhopper spotted at Holiday Party 2011. rh1.png|Rockhopper spotted at Holiday Party 2011. Club Penguin-55.jpg|Rockhopper going crazy with clothes in Holiday Party 2011. Club Penguin 4.jpg|Rockhopper spotted in the Holiday party 2011 Screenshot 85.png|Rockhopper at Rockhopper's Quest. RHspotCP.png|Rockhopper spotted at Rockhopper's Quest. Note that his beard is gone due to a glitch. Rockhopperandme.jpg.jpg|Rockhopper on Shipwreck Island. Rockhopperagain.jpg.jpg|Rockhopper telling a story. Rockhopperonceagain.jpg.jpg|Rockhopper dancing on the Migrator. RH1.png|Rockhopper spotted during the Rockhopper's Quest. Rockhopper_Adventure_Party_2012.PNG|Rockhopper spotted during the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit at a French server. rhfruitspot.png|Rockhopper spotted at Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. Rockhopper spotted.png|Rockhopper spotted on Bunny Hill during the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. Fecó1999andRockhopper.png|At Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. Rockhopper_and_Yarr_Meet.png|Rockhopper and Yarr (circled in red) at the Beach during the Temple of Fruit party. RH_in_Pufflelandia.png|Rockhopper and Yarr in the Dock during the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. Screenie24.png|Rockhopper at the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. Screenie25.png|Rockhopper at the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. Screenie26.png|Rockhopper at the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. RH TOF SF.png|Rockhopper at the Snow Forts during the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. RH TOF 2 GN.png|Rockhopper spotted at the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. RH GN 3.png|Rockhopper spotted at the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. ROCKHOPPER.JPG|Rockhopper met on Holiday Party 2012 aömm.png|In Holiday Party 2012 rhh.png|In Holiday Party again Yo ho!.JPG|RH spotted in the Holiday Party 2012 Rockhopper Holiday Party 2012.jpg|Rockhopper spotted in Holiday Party 2012 Rockhopper on White Out.png|Rockhopper spotted in Holiday Party 2012 123kitten1RH.png|Rockhopper at the Holiday Party 2012. Note the Rockhopper's Santa Hat Jockhepper.PNG|Rockhopper with his new outfit before the Medieval Party 2013. Meeting_Rockhopper.png|Meeting Rockhopper before the Medieval Party 2013 Meeting_Rockhopper2.png|"AVAST!This is the place for pirates like us! Meeting_Rockhopper3.png|Meeting Rockhopper before the Medieval Party 2013 Meeting_Rockhopper4.png|Meeting Rockhopper before the Medieval Party 2013 Meeting_Rockhopper5.png|Meeting Rockhopper before the Medieval Party 2013 Meeting_Rockhopper6.png|Meeting Rockhopper before the Medieval Party 2013 Meeting_Rockhopper7.png|Meeting Rockhopper before the Medieval Party 2013 CP6.PNG|Rockhopper spotted in server White Out before Medieval Party 2013 Rhinandino.JPG|Meeting Rockhopper in Andino (spanish) Rockhopper Appearances in the Club Penguin Times RH Appearance issue 120.PNG|Rockhopper's appearance in Issue #120 of the Club Penguin Times. News 20121212 Rockhopper Cave.png|Rockhopper in an entrance to a Cave in the Club Penguin Times Issue #373. Rockhooper.PNG|Rockhopper and Yarr as seen in Issue #188 of the Club Penguin Times. Rhskywardpenguinpose.png|Rockhopper and Yarr on Issue #412 of the Club Penguin Times. Other Pictures Rockhopper5657.png|Rockhopper's appearance on his oldest background. File:RH_in_Lighthouse.png|Rockhopper portrait in the Lighthouse. Rockhopper disney.jpg|Rockhopper at Walt Disney World, Florida. Rich Captain.jpg|Rockhopper amidst his massive wealth. Rockhopper dance.PNG|Rockhopper dancing in a conga line. Rockhopper sea migrator.PNG|Rockhopper looking out to sea on board the Migrator. Rockhopper pizza.PNG|Rockhopper sitting in a chair at the Pizza Parlor. Wreckhopper.jpg|A demolished Migrator. Boat.jpg|Rockhopper and Yarr arriving at Rockhopper Island. Rockhopper mancala.JPG|Rockhopper playing Mancala with a green penguin. Rockhopperreturns.png|Rockhopper returning from Rockhopper Island. Scared Captain.jpg|Rockhopper shocked by Yarr using the Snow Cannon 3000. File:RockhopperKey.png|Rockhopper pulling a key out of his beard. Rockhopper with a penguin.jpg|Rockhopper with a light blue penguin, that could possibly be Bambadee without his Friendship Bracelet or the penguin on the Exclusive Background. 0124_rockhopper.jpg|A wallpaper with Rockhopper in it. 0603_rockhopper_normal.jpg|Another wallpaper with Rockhopper in it. Rh latest pc.PNG|Rockhopper playing bumper cars during The Fair 2011. 120px-Rockhopper-237x300.png|Rockhopper Rockhopper6543.jpg|Rockhopper donating to Coins for Change. CPWIKIRH.png|Rockhopper enjoying his Cream Soda with Yarr and showing the Noise Emote. Rockhopper at Cinema.PNG|Rockhopper in Best Seat In The House. Yarr_Snowball.jpg|After Rockhopper threw a snowball, Yarr would look after it with a telescope;Update: This do not happens anymore because of new puffle animation update. Rockhopper yarr 2012.PNG|Rockhopper marching with Yarr on his back into the Viking Cave. Captin Rockhopper.png|Rockhopper's old look on his Player Card. 442 sprites Movie Clip 27.png|Rockhopper's current look on his Player Card. Treasure Book Rockhopper Plush.png|A Rockhopper toy, as seen in the Treasure Book. Landing at the Beach.jpg|Another wallpaper with Rockhopper in it. RockhopperCardJitsu.png|In Card-Jitsu after playing a Migrator power card. Thepartystartsnowrh.png|Rockhopper in The Party Starts Now. RH hat.png|Rockhopper without his hat appearing in the animated short Rockhopper vs. Mighty Squid. File:RockhopperPlush.png|A Rockhopper plush. Yarr breaks fourth wall.png|Rockhopper and Yarr in Captain Rockhopper vs. Mighty Squid. Rh236.PNG|Rockhopper's favorite pizza is Seaweed Pizza, like Herbert. R o c k h o p p e r.png|Rockhopper in end of the Rockhopper vs Mighty Squid video pro_cp_fruit-towers-competition_322x366.png RHPopcorn.png|Rockhopper eating popcorn. Ahoy, Rockhopper!.png|Rockhopper in Stamp Book Rockhopper27.png|Rockhopper holding a pineapple Rockhopper25.png|Rockhopper surprised Rh rockhopper.png|Rockhopper waving Piratey Stuffie.png|Rockhopper as a stuffie. Rockhopper Snowman.PNG|Rockhopper snowman in the Crow's Nest, during the Holiday Party 2012. I-LjpJdLX-M.png|Rockhopper's new look. Higher Quality New Rockhopper.png Rockhoppernewlook2013.png|Rockhopper looking into a treasure chest. RockhopperRockhopper'sGiveawayID9075.png Screen shot 2012-11-22 at 9.42.10 PM.png|Rockhopper's mascot script. Rockhopper Confirmed And new style.png Spikerockhopper.jpg|Spike Hike announcing that Rockhopper will visit later in the year (2013) RockhopperPortrait.png|Rockhopper's portrait as seen in the Captain's Quarters. Rockhopper_and_Yarr.png|An image of Rockhopper along with Yarr. Rockhopper_Waving.png|Rockhopper waving. Rockhopper_Looking_Down.png|Rockhopper looking down. Rockhopper_Three_Yarrs.png|Rockhopper with three Yarrs. Rockhopper_Telescope.png|Rockhopper looking through a telescope. Rockhopper_Sitting.png|Rockhopper sitting on a chair. RockhopperBook.png|Rockhopper and Yarr reading a book. Rockhopper_Images.png|Another image of Rockhopper. Rockhopper_Waving3.png|Another image of Rockhopper waving. Rockhopper_Waving2.png|Another image of Rockhopper waving. RockhopperFace.png|An image of Rockhopper's head. Rockhopper_Waving4.png|Another image of Rockhopper waving. Rockhopper_Running.png|Rockhopper running. Rockhopper_Torch.png|Rockhopper with a torch. Rockhopper_Postcard.png|Rockhopper holding a note. Rockhopper_Migrator.png|Rockhopper seen on the Migrator. Rockhopper_Wheel.png|Rockhopper driving the Migrator. Rockhopper_CFC.png|Rockhopper next to a Coins for Change booth. Rockhopper_Beer.png|Rockhopper with soda. Penguins28.png|Rockhopper along with two other penguins. Rockwizard.jpg|Rockhopper As Seen On The Club Penguin Homepage Rockhopper New Look.png|Rockhopper swinging on a rope. RockhopperMP2013.png|A closer look of Rockhopper and Yarr in the Medieval Party 2013 homepage. Rockhopper new look with Yarr.png|With Yarr looking into a mirror Rockhopper with Cheese.png|Rockhopper hold cheese 2013 Redesign Temple of Fruit File:Rockhopper Temple of Fruit.png File:Fruit RH Infobox.png File:Rockhopper26.png File:Rockhopper new.png File:RockhopperFruitNew.PNG During Holiday Parties File:Rockhopper5.png File:Rockhopper Background December 2012 pose.png File:Rockhopper Christmas.png File:Rockhopper Snowball.png Appearance in Smoothie Smash File:RockhopperAwaitingSmoothie.png|Rockkopper, waiting for his smoothie. RockhopperSmoothie.png|Rockhopper, drinking his smoothie. Screenshot 2013-02-05 at 18.06.25.png|Rockhopper, enjoying his smoothie. RockhopperSmoothieRecipe.png|Rockhopper's smoothie recipe. Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries Category:Rockhopper